Neko Peeta?
by DrarryFrerard
Summary: Peeta was sold to the capitol when he was little by his mom so they could experiment on him. When he returns home again he is a neko hybrid! When shipped to the capitol for a second time this time to fight to the death, he meets a possesive brute who goes by the name Cato and finds him attractive! What will happen between the two! Yaoi, slash, lemons etc. Cato/Peeta
1. Chapter 1

**HEY! It's DrarryFrerard! So this idea just popped into my brain when I was reading hella GrimmIchi hybrid stories! It wouldn't leave me alone so here it is!**

**Warnings: Yaoi! Maybe lemons later on… Nekos… OOCness… Fluff… Yup…**

"PEETA! GET YOUR SORRY ASS OUT OF BED THIS INSTANT!"

My eyes opened slowly and I pulled the blankets back so that I could avoid a beating. I walked down the stairs and sat down at the table where the rest of my family was seated; my two brothers, dad, and the woman I was forced to call my mom. Said woman glared at me as I ate my burnt bread and oatmeal.

"When you're done, get dressed up. Don't wear those beat up sneakers! Today is the reaping and we have got to look our best! And put on your beanie so people don't see _those _things!" my mother said, pointing at the pair of large cat ears sticking out of my messy blonde hair. Yup, you heard me right. Cat ears.

When I was about six or seven, the capitol offered some money to our family. All they needed was someone to test one of their latest trends on. So my mom packed my bags and shipped me off to the capitol so they could do whatever they pleased to me. Well about three months later, I was sent back home but with some new additions. I now had cat ears, a tail, sharp nails, and little pointy canine teeth.

I also had some of the same behavioral things that cats have; I didn't like water, I was good at climbing, and I was pretty independent.

Anyway, back to the present. I cleared my plate to the kitchen and went back up to my room. I pulled on my white button up shirt and slacks along with a pair of dirty dress shoes. I yanked on my beanie and tucked my tail into my pants.

I ran a comb through my exposed blonde hair and scrubbed the dirt of my face. I looked into the mirror and poked at the bags under my blue eyes. Sighing I stomped back down the stairs.

(Time skip thingy)

After signing in, I followed the group of boys that were all 16 like me and we got into a pack in the middle of the crowd. We waited around for about five minutes before everyone was silent.

Effie Trinket walked onto the stage with her bright pink hair flouncing around.

"Hello District 12~! And welcome to the 74th annual Hunger Games!" Effie's annoyingly happy voice boomed into the silent district 12. We all remained silent as they showed us the clip they show us every year that pretty much tells us, 'haha you lost! So give us two of your kids so we can murder them live on television!'

"Ladies first!" Effie cried! She stuck her hand into a huge glass jar filled with little slips of paper. Her ornate rosy nails danced across the thin strips that would lead to certain death. Finally she grasped one and went back to the mic were she said, "Primrose Everdeen!"

The silence broke by a small gasp. Heads turned as a tiny girl with two blonde braids and big innocent blue eyes stepped forward. She was visibly shaking and looked on the verge of tears but she took wobbling steps toward the stage.

"No… Prim… PRIM!"

My head snapped back and I saw a girl with olive toned skin, dark brown hair, and grey eyes fighting to break free from the peacekeepers.

"NO! PRIM! I VOLUNTEER! I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!"

Everyone gaped as the little blonde girl looked relieved for about half a second before horror filled her eyes.

"No! NO! KATNISS! NO!" The little girl was shrieking and wailing at the top of her lungs as the dark haired girl rushed forward.

"Prim, Prim! Prim, it's ok! Prim, go find mom, Prim! I'm so sorry!" the taller teen embraced the sobbing girl before walking up the steps of the stage. A tall boy, maybe 18, came forward and picked Prim up, carrying her away from the stage.

"Well…! This certainly is surprising! Our very first volunteer for district 12! Your name was Katniss, wasn't it dear?" an excited Effie chirped.

"Yes… Katniss Everdeen." The teen said in a trembling voice.

"Wow! Everyone let's give it up for our very first tribute!"

More silence filled the air and slowly everyone raised their hands, three middle fingers standing proud.

"Okay… On to the boys!" Effie cheered. She skipped over to a glass jar identical to the one that had pulled Primrose's name. Her hand hovered for a second before snatching up a piece of paper.

"Peeta Mellark!"

My heart stopped. I felt my body shuddering with fear and I looked around hoping that I had heard her wrong.

"Peeta, dear? Where are you?"

I slowly walked to the stage, not even hoping that my brother would volunteer for me. We weren't loyal to each other, he could care less if I died and he never saw me again.

"Well let's hear it for this year's tributes of district 12, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark!"

(Time skip thing kind of)

The next few hours were a blur. We got to say our good-byes to our families and friends. I got five visitors. First came Dad, my brothers, and Mom. My oldest brother patted me on the shoulder, with a sympathetic look on his face. My youngest older brother looked around guiltily, staring anywhere but at my face. Then mom came forward.

"You know, she's a real fighter that one, I can tell. You on the other hand… well I can't say that I'm gonna miss you." Then she left. Dad hugged me tightly and gave me a freshly baked cookie and a little box before stepping back with tears in his eyes.

"I love you, my son." He whispered before following my mother and brothers.

I could feel the prickly sensation that I always got when I was about to cry but the door swung open.

I glanced up and saw Madge standing in the doorway. I was surprised. Sure Madge and I talked occasionally but that was mostly because we were the rejects. We didn't have anyone else to hang out with.

Her beautiful blue eyes welled with tears and she rushed into my arms.

"Peeta! Try to win, okay? Please! Just don't die! I don't want you to die! You're my best friend!"

I felt tears spill down my cheeks and I hugged her back.

"Of course, Madge! I mean there's gotta be someone weaker than me, right?" I managed a watery smile before the peacekeepers came and collected her.

(Time skip AGAIN)

Katniss and I were ushered onto a train that would take us to the capitol. This would be my second time being at the capitol but since I didn't remember anything but pain from my first trip I'm sure it would feel like I had never been there before.

The cars of the train where very ornate with bright colors everywhere you looked and big windows that showed views off all the passing districts. I sighed and pulled my beanie off since my ears were cramping up. My tail was starting to feel stiff from being still in my pants for so long so I pulled it out and swished it about to get rid of the numb feeling. I heard a gasp and whirled around.

Standing in the doorway were Katniss and Effie followed by Haymitch. My heart sunk and I quickly yanked on my beanie and tried to hide my tail behind one of my legs.

"Peeta… What are those?" Katniss asked, taking a hesitant step forward.

"They're nothing…" I snapped already feeling my face heat up. I had planned on showing my feline additions to someone just I had hoped they wouldn't have said anything like that. It looks like mom was right; they probably think I'm a freak now. I felt tears well in my eyes and I turned around so they couldn't see them fall down my cheeks.

"Peeta, dear, that's not nothing…" Effie whispered.

"Just… Just forget you saw them, okay? Please…" Tears were flowing freely down my face now. I started to run down the hall as they called after me.

"Peeta! Wait! STOP!" Katniss roared and I froze, looking over my shoulder slowly.

Katniss stood with her hands on her hips glaring at me. I whimpered and more tears streaked down my face.

"We need you to explain Peeta." Haymitch sounded surprisingly sober.

"… Explain? Why?"

"Because you have freaking cat ears and a tail!" he cried.

"Come on dear, let's go to the dining car and maybe talk about this over some hot chocolate!" Effie said softly. She sounded so kind and caring, some would describe it as motherly but since my mother was an abusive witch who had shipped her kid off to the capitol to get experimented on I don't use that term.

"Okay…"

We sat down and I slowly sipped my chocolate drink after I had finished explaining how mom sent me to the capitol to be a science experiment.

"Your own mother… shipped you off… not even caring if she ever saw you again?" Effie gasped and I was surprised to see tears clinging to her long pink eye lashes.

"Yeah…" I said softly.

"WHAT TYPE OF MOM WOULD DO THAT TO THEIR OWN KID? AND WHEN YOU WERE SIX YEARS OLD!" Katniss screamed. Her eyes burned with rage and her hands clenched into tight balls.

"Yeah… um… do you think I'm a… freak?" I whispered glancing up at the three seated across from me.

"Of course not, sweetie!" Effie cried.

"What else did she do?"

I stared at Haymitch, this was his first time talking since I had told my story.

"What… else?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, after that did you just go back to being a big happy family or did she keep making your life miserable?"

"Well… She would… um cuss at me… and beat me… and she made it part of her daily routine to remind me that I was a freak and that nobody would ever love me…"

Effie clasped a hand over her mouth and Katniss got tears in her eyes (AN: SO OOC XD I'M SORRY!)

"Do you have scars?" Haymitch asked in a serious tone.

I was taken aback by how straight forward Haymitch was being.

"HAYMITCH!" Effie screeched, "Be sympathetic!"

"I am. So, kid? Any scars?"

"Um well yeah… I mean just one…" I muttered.

"Show us."

"H-Haymitch?!" Effie seemed to be at a loss for words so I hesitantly unbuttoned my shirt so they could see the long scar along my ribs. I kept the shirt sleeves on though so they couldn't see the scars decorating my wrists.

"Why are the sleeves still on?" Haymitch questioned, eyes narrowed.

"No reason…" I stuttered as my face went pink.

"Off."

I obeyed and unwillingly pulled my arms out of the sleeves.

"I thought you said that you only had one scar." Haymitch stated.

"W-Well, you see… I…"

"Peeta…" Katniss sounded heartbroken, "I'm so sorry…"

"Why didn't you report it to the peacekeepers?" Effie asked, eyebrows creased in worry.

Haymitch snorted loudly, "Maybe you didn't hear, but it was the capitol that did that to him."

"Oh… right…" Effie looked very embarrassed and guilty as if she felt all the blame for what her government had done.

(Time skip! I'm skipping the rest of the train ride because there is nothing else to say exactly…)

We finally got to the capitol and all the citizens went nuts, crying and screaming like we were fucking celebrities. Well, I had to remind myself, we kind of are.

We were rushed off to go get cleaned up for our stylists.

"Please undress!" A man with rainbow colored hair that was shaved everywhere but in a strip down the middle (AN: It's the future so I don't know if they call it Mohawks or not XD).

"Um… can I keep my clothes on?" I asked trying to hide my panic.

"How are we supposed to hose you down if you're wearing clothes?" A girl with long hair that was bright blue asked, as if the question truly puzzled her.

"We can't! So please undress, won't you? We have to get started or there won't be enough time to do everything!" The man with rainbow hair cheered with a smile. Beside him was a man who had brown hair and blue eyes. The only thing weird about him was the many tattoos that covered his exposed arms and continued out the collar of his shirt up his neck. He had a lip piercing and more silver piercings traveling up his ears.

"Just undress, kid. It's not like you have anything we don't. Well not including May but she's into chicks so you don't have to worry about her checking you out." The tattooed man growled.

"Well, actually, you see…"

"Are you not able to undress properly? Do you need our help?" The blue haired girl, May, asked seriously.

"No… it's just…"

"You're taking too long." The tattooed man snarled, gripping the buttoned up shirt and yanked it open. Buttons flew everywhere but the scary man didn't seem to care as he gripped my pants and yanked them off as well.

I yelped as my naked flesh made contact with the cool air and my tail wrapped around my waist.

The three stared at me with wide eyes before the tattooed man ripped my beanie off, revealing my blonde cat ears.

"KAWAII~!" May and the rainbow haired man squealed.

"How… did they…?" The tattooed man sounded furious.

"Eric! Be nice! This boy was just shy about sharing these with us! Nothing to worry about young one! I assure you the ENTIRE capitol will think you're just DARLING!" Rainbow man cried.

"Oh… right… I'm happy!" I said with a forced smile, giving Eric a subtle nod to confirm his thought.

"Well let's get to work, Neko-Chan!" May cheered happily.

"What? My name is Peeta not Neko-Chan or whatever you said." I said questioningly.

"Okay! Let's get going!" Rainbow man said smiling.

(Time skip)

I lay naked on a table waiting for my main stylist to arrive. Apparently her name was Portia, I hope she's nice. The door opened and a light brown skinned woman with black curls walked into the room. Her only make up was gold eye liner framing her chocolate eyes.

"Why, hello Peeta. The stylists have informed on your situation. Do you feel comfortable showing them to the world just yet? Or do you want to keep them a secret?" Portia asked.

"Maybe I could have a hood on my costume so that if I feel really bold I can take the hood off?" I asked, brainstorming out loud.

"Great idea, Peeta! If you do decide on revealing your ears and tail that will make the crowd remember you… hm… I'll discuss some idea's with Cinna since we have two hours before the parade… Are you scared of fire?"

I shook my head and Portia smiled, "Good!"

(Time skip)

We went through some ideas with Cinna and Katniss and finally we decided on both me and Katniss wearing long cloaks, both with hoods, and when I was ready I would poke Katniss and we would each twirl around which would make the capes disappear in smoke and underneath we would each be wearing flame clothes.

My outfit was a black button up shirt with flames coming off the back and matching black pants. Katniss was wearing a dress that would appear to be made entirely out of flames.

I put the cloak on and raised the hood over my head and Katniss did the same and we got into our chariot.

The district one tributes went in first in their ridicules pink fluff covered costumes and the crowd roared with cheers. District two went next and I caught a few glimpses of shinning gold but didn't see the whole outfit. The crowd's screams raised in pitch as one by one each chariot entered. Soon we were watching district 11 enter and I felt my heart shuddering and thumping. These were the people responsible for my cat accessories, could I really face them? What if they think I'm a freak? _Yes! I can do this! They're gonna love us!_ I encouraged myself as the chariot started to move. The crowd went silent and stared at us each cloaked in our pitch black smoking outfits. I glanced around the crowd, hood still securely over my head, and noticed a lady near the front who had hair that was bright red and her skin was the same color as broccoli. _Was I seriously worrying about these people thinking I'M the freak? _My confidence was higher now that I saw that these people would indeed love me when they saw my cat ears. That didn't mean that I forgive the capitol for what it has done to me. I still hated it with my all my guts but if I wanted to live then I had to get on these peoples good sides.

I let my finger softly nudge Katniss's hand and she looked surprised. We had to go though because the cheering had gone down considerably. Slowly we raised our hands into the air and whirled around. Screams sounded as our long cloaks disappeared in a large cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared, the entire stadium was silent and then all at once the crowd roared and cheered. I watched as several people swooned and I grinned shyly. Finally we got to where the chariots were all positioned and listened to President Snow's speech. Then our chariots rode off stage.

"You were FABULOUS! Everyone is going to be talking about district 12!" Cinna cheered hugging both me and Katniss.

"Great Job, Peeta! You were so brave!" Portia congratulated, also hugging us.

"You did alright, kid." Haymitch said in his gravelly voice, but I swear I saw a little pride shining in his eyes, "Sponsors are already lining up for-" he cut off and stared behind us.

I turned and looked around as well and saw a huge boy wearing gold armor and a matching wreath balancing on his blonde locks. Even from the distance I could see his green eyes boring into mine.

I tilted my head curiously and watched in shock as his eyes swept over me and he… he…

OH MY FUCKING GOD! DID THAT BRUTE JUST FUCKING **LICK **HIS LIPS?!

**YAY! I'm sorry there is no delicious yaoi just yet but I snuck some in at the end just cause I couldn't help it! This was kind of a failed attempt at a cliffy but will you please tell me what you think of it? I really like comments! They're awesome! So pwetty pwease? For the cute little uke that is Peeta? Okay! Thanks for reading and just hang with me! Yaoi lovin in the next chapter I promise!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I AM SOOOOO SORRY! I'm sosososososoosososososoooooo sorry it's taking me so long to write the next chapter but I'm busy with… nothing… I have no excuse! WAHHHHHH! SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! But the internet is so fucking addicting! I'm sorryyyyyyyyyyyyyy! But on the good side the AWESOME Gupriela has promised to make some fanart for this story! Isn't that awesome? I'm so happy that this story has been somewhat successful (by my standards at least XD)! Please stay with me and try not to hate me too much ok? I promise I'm writing it! I HAVE FIVE WHOLE PAGES DONE! Yay! I'm proud of myself but yet again though GOMEN (that's sorry in Japanese I think….) so yea… keep up the reviews and stuff cuz I love reading them! I've gotten so many good ideas! So thank you! Thank you to Baka-no-desu-21 for the awesome idea of making Peeta's tail sensitive (OOPS! Spoiler alert! XD) I will definitely enjoy writing some sexy times between Peeta and Cato just a little something to look forward to! In the mean time tell your fellow hunger games yaoi/slash/MxM fans to read my story! Please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**HI! It's drarryfrerard! FINALLY! So sorry it took so long! I think I forgot to say in the last chapter but I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES! I'm so sad **** here's the chapter! Enjoy! Oh EXTRA thanks to like ALL the comments and faves and follows and stuff! I never expected so many comments on like the first chapter! Remember to review and stuff at the end of the chapter cause I want to know what you think!**

My mouth fell open and I felt my face heat up and whirled back around to face Haymitch, my blonde tail wrapping around my leg self-conciously.

Haymitch and Katniss were both gaping at the buff guy in the gold, while Effie jumped up and down squealing. Cinna and Portia both chuckled softly and shared a knowing smile.

"Peeta! Since when have you and that handsome young man been such close frie-" Effie started to ask but was cut off by Katniss.

"Peeta! You don't know that brute do you?" Katniss asked with a growl in her voice.

"No! I'd remember if I met someone who looked like him!" I said right away, before back paddling when Effie shrieked like a fangirl, "No! That's not what I- it's just- well I think I'd remember if I met someone who was- well- um- YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!" I hissed and my cat ears pressed against my head as my tail puffed up.

"Relax, Peeta! Don't get your tail in a twist!" Portia teased with a grin.

"Oh Peeta! You two should totally date! But no kissing on the first date because it's just bad manners!" Effie informed me.

"Good luck, Peeta! He looks like he'll be a handful! Hope he's gentle with you!" Cinna said in a fake serious tone.

"Stop! This isn't something to JOKE about! That boy is from Two! He's a danger to both Peeta and me!" Katniss whisper yelled, glancing back nervously at the brute from Two. I followed her gaze and saw Cato still staring at me. As we watched he slowly ruffled his hair, making a show of the huge bulging muscles on his arms.

"Euch! Is he flirting with you?!" Katniss shrieked which caused me to frown slightly.

"So what if he is, Katniss? It's not a BAD thing!" I said, still frowning.

"Yes it is, Peeta! That's REALLY bad! He's from District TWO! The violent blood thirsty careers! They're EVIL!" Katniss whisper yelled again.

"No! Just cause he comes from District Two doesn't mean he's bad!" I hissed, feeling my ears press back and my tail fluff up again.

"Peeta! Are you defending him?!" Katniss roared which caused a few of the other tributes to stare at us.

My teeth bared as I growled, feeling the need to stand up for the brute.

"Okay! That's enough. Katniss, this isn't a bad thing." Haymitch broke in.

"W-What?" Katniss asked, shocked.

"This is good! If Peeta just leads this boy on for a little then the brute won't be able to hurt him! He'll be head over heels in love with our little neko (AN: Just in case you don't know neko means cat in Japanese I think… maybe…)!" Haymitch smirked.

I frowned again, "I don't want to lead him on! That's mean!"

"Kid, this is the hunger games! It's not a priority to be polite and nice! Well for most of us…" Haymitch growled when Effie made a noise of protest.

"Still… I don't want to do that!" I snapped, pouting.

"Look, Peeta, just try it, okay? See where it leads you." Haymitch said in a dismissive tone, "Now come on you two, it's the interviews tomorrow so you two need some sleep."

"What? The interviews are tomorrow? Aren't they usually after training?" Katniss questioned.

"Yeah they changed it up this year, something about the scores getting in the way of defining a tributes 'true character'. Bullshit if you ask me. Now up to bed, NOW!" Haymitch snapped at us.

We headed for the elevators and I turned around to see that District Two was still staring. I watched as he winked one of his green eyes at me. My face turned pink again and I quickly ducked my head to the side as the elevator doors started to close.

(TIME SKIPPP)

Darkness was all around me as I stared at the ceiling. I was tired but at the same time reluctant to fall asleep in fear that the nightmares would come. Against my will I felt my eyelids falling over my clear blue eyes.

In no time I heard a pounding on my door and Effie squealing "get up it's a big big big day!"

I rolled off the extravagant bed that the capitol so kindly provided so that I could at least live the last bit of my life in luxury. _I wonder if they'll miss me…_ of course mother wouldn't but I had a feeling that dad would. I jumped as I remembered the present he had given me when I left. I ran to the wrapped parcel on my bed side table and quickly unwrapped it. A delicate little bracelet sat it the now ripped wrapping paper. Engraved into it were flames and a little Japanese character: 勇気 (if the symbols don't show up on Fanfiction I'm SORRY!) I looked at the inside of the metal bracelet and saw the word bravery carved. That must be what the symbols meant.

I smiled sadly at the bracelet before clasping it onto my wrist and rushing down stairs, still in my sleep clothes. Effie smiled at me happily as I sat down while Haymitch just snorted and Katniss ignored me completely. I frowned and felt my cat ears lower in confusion and sadness. I piled some of the fancy breakfast food onto my plate and I grabbed one of the forks which Effie immediately pointed out was the wrong fork for me to use. I sighed and grabbed the right fork before digging in. the food was so delicious and in seconds I had finished my first place and was on to my second.

"Don't eat all that food, your stomachs not used to it. you'll be sick." No sooner had Haymitch said this I felt the need to barf and knelt forward clutching my stomach harshly.

Haymitch chuckled while Effie called for an avox to get me some pills.

"Effie don't over work the avoxes." Haymitch growled.

"An avox?" Katniss asked.

"They are the staff here. It's a great privilege to be able to work for tributes! They are very honored!" Effie trilled happily.

"PRIVILAGE?! It is not a privilege!" Haymitch roared angrily.

I stared at Haymitch. I'd never seen him this angry!

"Haymitch?" I questioned, my tail twitching nervously.

"Avox are people who supposedly betrayed the Capitol so they get a special potion ejected into their tongues that makes it unable to move, removing their ability to talk. That isn't what I call a privilege!"

Katniss and I both gaped at him before Katniss turned on Effie, "Is that true?!"

"Well, I've never- I didn't know that was how they went about it." Effie sounded so confused and sad. I felt almost bad for the bright pink woman, she had learned that the Capitol that she so blindly followed didn't just cart kids off to the hunger games but also experimented on six year olds and made it so people who didn't obey the law lost the ability to speak forever!

A frail looking boy wearing a red and black outfit entered the room and approached me with a depressed look on his face. He was very handsome with big brown eyes and short brown locks that swept across his forehead.

He bowed his head as he presented me with a gold plate that had a single pill laid in the center.

"Thank you." I choked out as I took the pill off the plate.

He wasn't much different then myself, we had both been experimented on and had the chances of living normal lives snatched away from us. And we both hated the capitol for it.

I felt the sting behind my eyes that signified that I was about to start crying so I hurriedly swallowed the pill before I rushed out of the room.

I ran into my room and my face contorted as I started to cry. In a short amount of time I was full out sobbing, my head buried into a pillow as my body shuddered and shook.

I felt a light hand on my shoulder and I yelped in surprise as I looked behind me. The cute avox boy was there, a comforting hand on my shoulder but that depressed look was still on his face like he thought I would yell at him for touching me. Instead I sobbed harder and threw my arms around him.

"I-I'm so sorry!" I wailed as I clutched onto this boy that I had met five minutes ago.

I heard a shushing sound come out of him that was lispy and quiet. It was like he was trying to console me with a soft shh but his tongue couldn't move so it came out sounding distorted and strange.

I held out my wrist to him and saw him look at my bracelet before glancing back at me with scrunched eyebrows like he was confused.

"It means bravery." I whispered and I saw the avox boy's eyes widen as tears collected at his lashes. His body flinched like he wanted to hug me but didn't know if he should or not. I reached forward and hugged him softly feeling my own tears flow again. We sat like that till Effie knocked on the door and said that we had to start training for my interview. We leapt away from each other and I opened the door and left while avox boy acted like he had been tidying my room. (AN Sorry if that whole part was melodramatic and cheesy but… yea I have no excuse XD)

(Let's do the time warp again! XD aka time skip)

After my torturous lessons with Effie on posture and manners and my equally trying discussion with Haymitch on my personality I was ready to see my stylists again.

As soon as I entered May and Rainbow man were swarming around me and pulling my clothes off so they could dunk me into a huge bath tub filled with shiny bubbles. Eric perched behind me and pushed on my head to signal that I should dunk into the water. Ignoring my cat instinct which was to jump out of the tub and run up a tree I dunked under the glittery foam. My head popped back up and my ears twitched in an irritated fashion as water streamed into them. Large tattooed hands entered my vision and pushed the soaking blonde locks out of my face. May set up another station while tattoo man and Eric sprayed me with different scented soaps. Rainbow man hummed happily while he scrubbed at my hair, washing away all the sweat and grim that had accumulated there the night before Eric snapped at him to shut up.

"Eric! Don't be so mean!" Rainbow Man pouted.

"Just shut up, Jace! Your voice is grating on my nerves!"

Rainbow Man, Jace, fell into a sulky silence.

My head was dunked one last time before Eric yanked me out of the tub and rubbed a fluffy towel through my soaking hair. I felt a purr fall out of my throat as I unconsciously leaned closer to Eric's big warm hands. He chuckled and handed me a robe that I pulled on hurriedly, trying to hide my blush.

They had me step on a platform that blasted warm air all over my body, efficiently expelling all the water droplets from my body. I was sat down at May's station and she rubbed some weird crystals all over my calloused skin, leaving it smooth as a baby's bottom. She clipped and pulled and trimmed all my body hair till I was as hairless as one as well. Soon I looked a good 2 years younger except for the slight bulge of my muscles under my smooth skin.

"Come on Neko-chan! It's time to put on your clothes!" Jace chirped as he grasped my hands, pulling me toward a large sheet with a hanger sticking out the top (AN: I have no idea what that thing is called. You put it on wedding dresses so they don't get wrinkled? Is it called a slip? I don't think so… Anyway that thing. XD).

They unzipped the white cover and pulled out a simple black tuxedo with a black tie but instead of a white button up shirt there was a shirt that seemed to be entirely made of flames.

My stylists quickly set to putting me into the clothes, making sure I wouldn't wrinkle the smooth fabric. When I was done May set to work, shaping my blonde waves in a styled yet still messy fashion. Eric clipped and polished each of my nails till they were perfect.

Jace had a spray bottle and tried to squirt me with it but I skittered away making May whine about messing up one of the curls she was working on.

"W-what is that?" I asked nervously.

"Perfume!" Jace cheered happily.

Eric growled and snatched the bottle from Jace, "Don't make Peeta wear this shit, Jace. He smells fine."

Jace pouted and whined but shut up as Eric glared at him.

I giggled when I heard Jace mutter 'grumpy poo' under his breath still frowning.

About half an hour later May guided me too a full length mirror. I stared at my reflection. My dress shirt flickered like real fire and my ears twitched nervously in the mass of blonde half curls (AN in other words waves XD). I turned around to face May, Jace, and Eric. They were all grinning, yes even Eric, and looking proud of themselves.

I smiled shyly and felt my cat ears pressed against the back of my head, "Thank you. It looks amazing."

Their eyes all widened and May squealed before jumping around, her bright blue hair bouncing with her.

"Oh! Neko-chan! You are soooo cute!" She shrieked joyfully.

Jace full heartedly agreed before looking at the clock and yelping, "Neko-chan has to be at the interview in five minutes!"

I was rushed back to Haymitch and Effie where they were waiting with Katniss who was wearing a dress that was made of a material like my shirt.

"Peeta! There you are! Well don't you look just DARLING!" Effie gushed.

Katniss avoided my eyes and I felt my heart clench up. _What did I do wrong? Why is she mad? Is this about the District Two boy?_

"Let's go you two. The interview will start soon." Haymitch growled.

We rushed to the interview studio and gathered with the other tributes. District Twelve always went last so I had plenty of time to perfect my character. I was supposed to be a shy and sweet yet charming boy who had survived a horrible home life which I guess wasn't too much different from my regular self. I resisted the urge to run my fingers through my hair, knowing May probably wouldn't appreciate it if I messed up her masterpiece.

"Hi." I turned at the sweet voice behind me. A small girl was standing behind me wearing a pale green dress her light brown hair tickling her shoulders. She was staring at me with big brown eyes and a shy smile.

"Um… hi?" I asked uncertainly.

"I'm really sorry… that they've hurt you too…" The whispery voice said.

"Who?" I asked in confusion.

"The capitol. I'm so sorry."

"Oh, thanks?"

The girl walked away toward a tall young man who looked around 18 with a grey tuxedo and light blue tie. He patted the girls had and gave her a nod which she returned.

"Hey there." I whirled around again only to come face to face with the handsome brute from Two. Well more like face to neck since the other blonde was taller.

"Oh… hi…" I squeaked trying not to squirm under the heated glare of those green eyes. It felt like my face was on fire and I knew I was blushing.

"You look even sexier up close." The brute said with a smirk at my blush. _Sexy? That was a new one. No one's called me sexy before._

"Oh um you too? Oh no I mean you look nice too- I mean- I… I…" I was so embarrassed, I sounded like a complete idiot. I practically groaned as I felt my face get hotter meaning my blush was now probably cherry red.

"That blush of yours makes me want to eat you up… if you know what I mean." The brute winked and grinned wolfishly at me.

"Eat… me?" I was so confused! What did that mean? Was it code for something (AN: Oh Peeta… So innocent! I'm sorry if it's unrealistic.)?

"Yes my little kitten. The name's Cato."

"Um… I'm Peeta?" _Why is he telling me his name? He knows I'm District Twelve so why is he talking to me?_

"Um not to be rude or anything but why are you telling me your name?"

"Well you'll need it if you're gonna be screaming it later." His grin was even wider now.

"What? What do you mean?"

"I mean-"

"No. District Two leave. NOW!" A voice roared and I looked back to see Katniss standing behind me with clenched fists.

"What you gonna do? It's none of your business if me and cute little Peeta here fuck all night. Don't be so fucking jealous, bitch." Cato snarled, the muscles on his arms rippling as he clenched his fists tightly.

"What?" _Damn it! The blush is back! I just got rid of it!_

"I… find you interesting Peeta." His voice was soft and his eyes were warm and loving, something I never thought I'd see on the face of a career.

"R-really?" I spluttered feeling my heart flutter recklessly. Why was I acting this way? I just met this guy!

"No Peeta! He's using you!"

I frowned, "Katniss, stop it-!"

Cato yanked me so I tumbled into him and I felt his huge muscled arms tighten possessively around me.

"I am NOT using Peeta, bitch. Go fuck yourself!" Cato's voice was dangerous and serious.

"Peeta! Can you believe he is talking to me like that?!" Katniss shrieked in a high pitch voice that scratched at my ears.

"Katniss don't talk to him like that! Stop being so mean!"

"Peeta! You aren't listening! He just wants to make a fool of you so he can kill you later on! He would never love you-!"

I felt my heart clench and tears water in my eyes, "W-Why wouldn't he love me, Katniss? Is it because of m-my ears and t-tail? WELL I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T WANT THIS, OKAY? I'm a monster who no one is gonna love is that what you are trying to say?" _Why am I getting so upset over whether or not Cato loves me?_

Katniss stuttered desperately as Cato stroked my hair, trying to calm me down. _It feels so good when he rubs right between my ears. Why am I letting him do this again?_

"Peeta I-I didn't mean it like that- it's just- HE'S DISTRICT TWO!" She screeched.

"But I have more in common with him then you do. I understand him while you obviously don't." Cato hissed.

"NO! YOU CAN'T BE TOGETHER! BEING GAY IS WRONG! BEING GAY IS BAD PEETA!" Now let me explain. In district twelve it's highly frowned upon to be gay because everyone thinks that gay people are weak and Twelve really wants to actually win the hunger games for once (AN Just so you know! I do not feel this way about gay people! So please don't misunderstand!).

A feral roar broke past Cato's lips, "SHUT YOUR MOUTH BITCH! LOVE IS LOVE SO FUCK OFF (AN: OOC OOC OOC OOC OOC I'm sorry sooooo OOC!)!"

And then he kissed me. On the lips. Oh my god. A weird little whimper squeezed out of my throat. It felt good. No! I just met him! Why are we already kissing?! Peeta! Snap out of it! Effie said its bad manners to kiss on the first date and we aren't even dating!

I felt Cato's tongue rub at my bottom lip before slipping into my warm mouth. More tiny whimpers and moans were spilling out of me. His hands went to grab my waist but brushed the base of my tail. My eyes flew open (When had they closed?) and a loud mewl erupted from my mouth making my face heat up. Cato's eyes were surprised as well before I felt him smirk and he gripped my tail, rubbing it softly but firmly. I squirmed and felt my eyes water from the intense pleasure coursing through my veins.

Then Katniss screamed and I jumped back in surprise. I glanced back at Katniss and saw here pointing at Cato shakily. I turned around slowly and felt my mouth fall open.

On the top of Cato's head were a pair of fuzzy cat ears that I knew weren't there before.

"W-What?" I gasped, "Cato, did the capitol experiment on you too?"

"Yes," Cato looked down but not before I caught the glimmer of hate in his forest green eyes, "My cat like features are the upgraded version of yours. Instead of being out all the time, they come out when I want them to or when I'm around my mate."

"Mate?" I asked curiously.

Cato's face warmed with a blush, "Well um a mate is sort of like love at first sight. When I first say you it just- I wanted to kill everyone who touched you- I wanted to make you love me! I wanted you to NEED me! I wanted to keep you and not ever let anyone get to you!"

"C-Cato…"

"Well alright everyone! Are you ready to meet the tributes and learn more about them? Lets get them out here! Our first tribute of the evening is Marvel from District One! Get on out here Marvel," We heard Caesars voice echo backstage.

"Cato," I looked behind Cato to see a lithe girl with dark brown hair pulled into an elaborate bun made of braids come running toward us, "You're on soon! Come on! Uhh! Put your ears and tail away! You aren't supposed to show them until your interview!"

"Clove! I was with my mate and his bitchy district partner! Leaveeee," Cato whined like a child, "We were just getting to the good part!"

I felt his hand travel along my tail, making me shudder and whimper softly. Clove noticed and smiled evilly.

"Cato, harass your mate later!"

I made a rushed decision (Probably against my better judgment.) and gave Cato a kiss on the corner of his mouth. He looked surprised before smiling warmly and hugging me.

"See you after the interview, my cute little kitten."

He followed his district partner, Clove, closer to the stage and I turned to see a glaring Katniss.

"Peeta he's making all that shit up! Don't believe him!"

"Katniss, please stop talking about him like that! He wasn't lying." I gave her a hard look as she looked like she would argue.

"Fine! If you want to believe that asshole and get your heart broken don't come crying to me afterward because I won't give a fuck!" Katniss's voice was so harsh and angry that I felt tears collect on my dark blonde eyelashes. She was making me think about my mother.

"Oh, Peeta," Katniss rushed forward and hugged me, "I didn't mean that! I just- I feel a bit over protective of you at the moment! You're so innocent! I don't want you getting hurt! But if you love him then I'll try not to hate him too much."

"Thanks Katniss."

**YESSSSSSSS! DONE! OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGO MGOMGOMG! I'm so fucking sorry that it took so long so I tried to make it longer just for you guys! I added yaoi like promised! As always your reviews are what fuel my writing! I love hearing if you love or hate my story! So please? Anyway I know Cato was a bit (a lot) OOC and I'm sorry. Yea…. Ok see you in anther like two months with the next chapter lol XD just kidding I'll try to get it out sooner but my school has finals coming up soon so no promises! REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
